militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Combat Signal Regiment (Australia)
|branch= *Royal Australian Corps of Signals|allegiance=|dates=1945—Present|role=Combat Signals|size=Regiment|command_structure=1st Brigade|battles=World War II Afghanistan Iraq War UN Mission to Timor|website=1st Combat Signal Regiment|identification_symbol= |nickname=1 CSR|unit_name = 1st Combat Signal Regiment}}The 1st Combat Signal Regiment (Unit #; U61192) is a signals regiment of the Royal Australian Corps of Signals. The regiment's history goes back to 1945 when the 34th Brigade's signal section was formed as part of the Australian Garrison Force stationed in Japan after the end of World War II. History Background In 1945, World War II came to an end, and the Japenese Empire were on the loosing side. As a result of this, Operation Blacklist was launched. This operation was headed by the United States Armed Forces, and the Occupation Force was formed. As part of their commitment in the war, Australia sent the 34th Brigade to Japan as part of their commitment. In January 1946, the brigade move to Japan with the following structure; 34th Brigade Headquarters, 34th Infantry Brigade SIgnal Section, 1st Armoured Car Squadron, 65th Infantry Battalion (Later 1 RAR), 66th Infantry Battalion (2 RAR), 67th Infantry Battalion (3 RAR), A Battery Royal Australian Artillery, 28 Field Squadron Royal Australian Engineers, 13th Australian Army Troops Company Royal Australian Engineers, 34th Provost Company Royal Australian Military Police, 20th Field Ambulance Royal Australian Medical Corps. The signals unit attached to this brigade was known as the 34th Infantry Brigade Signal Section. This unit was formed in 1945 with the rest of the brigade. Regimental History In 1948, the 34th Brigade returned to Australia after their 2 years commitment. After returning from Japan, the signals section was renamed as the 1st Independent Infantry Brigade Signal Section. After their rename, the section joined the 1st Brigade. Once joining the brigade, the section was moved into the reserves and based at the Puckapunyal Army Base by 1953. While based there, the section expanded to platoon size and was used for training new signals recruits. During the Korean War, the platoon provided training for the battalions due to deploy to Korea during this time. In 1958 the post-war regular army was expanding back up to regular strength. As a result the 1st Division was expanded back to division strength and the 1 Signal Section join and was renamed and reorganised as the 1st Divisional Signal Regiment. After being formed, the regiment moved to Holsworthy Barracks and placed under the direct command of HQ 1 Division. In 1965, the Royal Australian Corps of Signals were organised into a better corps structure, and the regiment was retitled as the 1st Signal Regiment. Although the unit lost their "divisional" title, they still retained their same role. After this rename, the regiment had the following structure; * Regimental Headquarters * 101 Signal Squadron (From 1 (Command) Squadron) * 102 Signal Squadron (From 2 (Trunk) Squadron), not officially formed, only existed on paper in 1965 * 103 Signal Squadron (From 3 (Combat) Squadron) * 104 Signal Squadron (From 4 (Artillery) Squadron) After the eruption of the Vietnam War, Australia, New Zealand, and four other nations announced they would form a major task force known as the "Free World Military Forces". Australia sent the 1st Australian Task Force. The 1st Signal Regiment sent their 103 Signal Squadron as their contribution, this squadron was assigned to support military and civil communications in the Nui Dat area. By May 1967 the squadron returned to their base at Ingleburn Army Camp. The squadron remained here, and served as a training unit for the members of the regiment or other signal regiments deploying to South Vietnam. On 10 November 1968, the regiment was granted the Freedom of the City of Campbelltown following their return from South Vietnam. In 1980 and early 1981, the regiment moved to their new base at Enoggera Barracks. After their move, the regiment assumed their old divisional signal role supporting the 1st Division. Following the 1997 army reforms, the regiment was renamed and redesignated as 1 Joint Support Unit. By this time, the regiment had been restructured into the following; * Regimental Headquarters * 1 Intelligence Company (Newly formed and added) * 101 Signal Squadron * 102 Signal Squadron * 103 Signal Squadron * 104 Signal Squadron * 1 Military Police Company (Newly formed and added) After this new regimental structure came into being, the regiment absorbed some naval and air force signals units. The regiment then saw deployments on the following deployments; MFO, MINURSO, UNISOM, IFOR, MINUGUA, PLES DRAI, BEL ISI, and INTERFET. By 2004, the regiment was again restructured, this time being reduced dramatically. * Regimental Headquarters * Regimental Operations Group * 101 Signal Squadron * Support Squadron * Technical Squadron Finally, following the more recent 2016 army reforms, the regiment was renamed as the 1st Combat Signal Regiment or (1 Combat Signal Regiment). In addition to the rename, the regiment moved to Robertson Barracks in Palmerston and joined the 1st Brigade as their combat communications unit. The regiment now has the following structure; * Regimental Headquarters * Headquarters and Support Squadron * 104 Signal Squadron * 105 Signal Squadron The regiment is today a mechanized unit using the M113 APC vehicle. More recently, the regiment deployed to Afghanistan as part of the Australian Mentoring Task Force. Sources * Lord, Cliff. The Royal Corps of Signals Unit Histories of the Corps (1920-2001) and Its Antecedents (Supplementary Volume). Supplementary, Helion and Company, 2006. ISBN 1908916869 * [https://www.army.gov.au/our-people/units/forces-command Australian Army. “1st Combat Signal Regiment.” Australian Army, Australian Army, 13 Sept. 2016, https://www.army.gov.au/our-people/units/forces-command/1st-brigade/1st-combat-signal-regiment.] Category:Regiments of Australia